<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bad boy did it by Dangb3nny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835744">bad boy did it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangb3nny/pseuds/Dangb3nny'>Dangb3nny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Darryl Noveschosch, Dirty Talk, Dom Zak Ahmed, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sub Darryl Noveschosch, Top Zak Ahmed, and also kinda hot, no real names used, skeppy calls him "bad boy" because thats funny, they are best friends your honor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangb3nny/pseuds/Dangb3nny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad walks in on Dream and George and needs to vent to someone about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bad boy did it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>twt saw it first ;)</p><p>come say hi! @sk3ph4loer</p><p>--</p><p>standard RPF disclaimer, please don't send to any cc's. If you don't like RPF, don't read this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bad fumbled with his house keys as he tried to balance the groceries in his arms. Pressing into the handle, he manages to unlatch the front door and nudges it open with his foot. He quickly set down his bags and closed the door before the yipping white dog rushing toward him could get any ideas. “Lucy! I missed you!” he cooed, bending down to scratch behind her ears. The dog gave his hand a lick before pattering off to another room in the house. </p><p>Bad could hear faint music coming from somewhere in the house. “Dream! George! where are you muffin heads?” He called out to his roommates. Receiving no response, he sighed and started putting his groceries away. When he finished, the music was still playing, in fact it seemed like the same song had been looping the whole time. Bad let out an irritated growl and marched off to scold his friends for their terrible music taste. He followed the sound of music to outside Dream’s closed bedroom door.</p><p> Now, Bad considered himself a respectful roommate and would never admit to this after the fact, but in his irritation, he forgot to knock. He would later rationalize this mistake further by saying, “Well George was obviously in there too, so he couldn't have been up to anything muffiny.” But when he flung open the door, Bad was greeted by a sight he wished he could unsee. His two best friends were butt named on Dream’s bed. George’s mouth dropped open in a moan that couldn't be heard over the music as Dream pounded him into the mattress. Bad froze, his face a picture of pure shock. It took the couple five whole seconds before the room erupted into chaos. </p><p>“Bad! Haven't you heard of knocking?!”</p><p> “Arggg! Oh my goodness I am so sorry!” Bad slapped a hand over his eyes, “But your music is so loud! You wouldn't have heard me knock even if I did!” </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry, would you rather listen to the sound of us FUCKING?!” Dream yelled. </p><p>“Ahh! Language! Whatever, I’m leaving!” Bad stormed away, not bothering to close the door. He grabbed his keys and scooped up Rat as he walked back out to his car. “Those muffin heads,” he muttered to himself, “That’s just so… ugh!” He was still quite flustered from the whole ordeal, but he tried to push that image out of his mind. Putting Rat into the car, he pulled out his phone and hit call on his most recent contact. He put the phone to his ear and started the car.<br/>
“Hey Bad!” a chipper voice rang through the speaker. Bad let out a sigh of relief. </p><p>“Skeppy, thank goodness. Can I come over? Dream and George are being muffin heads.” </p><p>   ---</p><p>When Bad pulled up to his friend’s house, he was greeted by Skeppy’s roommate, Spifey, and a large white dog. He greeted them both and released Lucy from his arms, watching the two dogs scamper off to play. </p><p>“So what did they do this time?” Skeppy asked when he and Bad were finally settled in his room. </p><p>“Well, gosh, it's so embarrassing to think about. I sort of, kind of walked in on them.” </p><p>“Walked in on them? Doing what- oh, OH. OH MY GOD! WHAT?” Bad giggled, Skeppy’s reaction made him feel slightly better. “Geez, I knew they were close, but I didn't know they were that close. But what’s so bad about them fucking, anyway. I mean, other than you walking in on them,” Skeppy chuckled.</p><p>“Well first of all,” Bad began and Skeppy rolled his eyes, preparing for a lecture, “They were blasting this horrendous music while they did… it, and second… I dunno it's just weird” Skeppy chuckled at Bad’s flushed face and scooted closer.</p><p> “So you think that your two best friends having sex is weird?” Bad cringed at the blunt question, but nodded. “Are you sure you're not just jealous?” Skeppy raised an eyebrow, giving his friend a meaningful look. </p><p>“Wha-! WHAT? S’geppy, NO! I don't like them like THAT!” Bad looked absolutely scandalized and Skeppy burst out laughing. </p><p>“Oh my god, Bad! That’s not what I meant!” wheezed Skeppy, “I meant are you jealous that they're getting some action and you're not?” </p><p>“Hey! Who says I'm not?” Bad said defensively. Skeppy shot Bad and incredulous look. </p><p>“Y’know, I'm sure it wouldn't be hard to pick someone up if you tried.” </p><p>“I don't want to just do it with some random stranger!” </p><p>“But you do want to do it, right?” Skeppy asked. Bad stayed silent and stared at the ground. There was mischief in Skeppy’s smile. “Hey, If you ever want to… let off some steam, I’m right here.” Bad’s eyes turned to saucers and his mouth dropped open, “Skeppy!” He screeched, “what are you saying!?”</p><p>“You know what I’m saying, Bad.” Bad stuttered and gasped as he racked his brain for an appropriate response to this situation. Really, what is the perfect response for when your friend offers to have sex with you? Whatever it is, Bad sure didn’t know.</p><p>“Haha, umm, gee, look at the time!” Bad squeaked, pulling up his sleeve as if to look at a non-existent wrist watch. “I should really get going.” Skeppy’s confident expression faltered for a moment but returned as he realized something.</p><p> “You sure you wanna go back now? You’ve barely been here 15 minutes and, knowing Dream and George, they’re probably still going at it.” Skeppy smiled when Bad’s face flushed and he slowly sat back down. </p><p>“I suppose you’re right,” he conceded, “I don’t understand why they have to go for so long,” he added quietly. Skeppy let out one of his signature loud cackles, “Oh my God! You’re actually soooo jealous!” </p><p>“I am not! Why would I be jealous when you literally just offered to do it with me!” Bad slapped a hand over his mouth. The words had slipped out without a second thought.</p><p>“You’re right, I did,” Skeppy said, after a moment of silence. “So?” He raised an eyebrow in question. Bad covered his beet red face with his hands and mumbled a small “okay.”</p><p>“Great, now come here!” Said Skeppy, cheekily patting his lap. Bad followed his order and situated himself with his legs crossed behind his friends back and his arms slung over his shoulders. And then Skeppy was kissing him.</p><p>Skeppy. Was. Kissing. Him.</p><p>Bad was momentarily stunned, but quickly regained his wits and pressed impossibly closer to the warmth of Skeppy’s chest. Bad felt like he was floating, supported only by Skeppy’s hands pressed firmly against his waist, and his soft lips sliding against his own.</p><p>They pulled apart for air, and Bad rested his head against Skeppy’s shoulder, too flustered to look him in the eye. “Aww, Bad. Don't be embarrassed,” teased Skeppy. Bad whined in response and Skeppy chuckled, leaning in for another kiss.</p><p>Bad let out an obscene moan when Skeppy rolled their hips together, already feeling himself harden in his pants. Skeppy repeated the movement, spurred on by his friend’s noises. But soon it was much too painful to go on, his cock was straining against his jeans and he needed them off, now. Skeppy set Bad down on the bed and quickly shuffled out of his jeans, encouraging Bad to do the same. When they were both finally pants-less, Skeppy beckoned the other man back into his lap.</p><p>Bad let his hands wander over Skeppy’s torso, before taking the initiative and pulling at the hem of Skeppy’s t-shirt. The younger raised his arms, allowing his friend to pull the shirt off.</p><p>“You too,” Skeppy muttered as he helped Bad out of his shirt. When they pressed back together in a kiss, the skin to skin contact was almost overwhelming. Then, Skeppy reached between them to cup the bulge in his friends boxers. “Can I?” He asked, his fingers ghosting over the waistband. Bad nodded, once again crawling off Skeppy’s lap to quickly rid himself of his clothing. Skeppy pulled his own boxers down and suddenly everything felt so much more real.</p><p>Here he was, with Bad, naked. He almost couldn’t believe it when Bad crawled toward him and wrapped a timid hand around his dick. Skeppy groaned and pulled Bad in for a long open-mouthed kiss. Bad moaned into the kiss as he moved his hand along the heated flesh, imagining what it would feel like inside him. Luckily, he wouldn’t have to wait much longer. Skeppy leaned over to his nightstand to grab a bottle of lube, pouring it onto his fingers.</p><p>“You ready?” He asked, rubbing Bad’s arm soothingly.</p><p>“Yes,” he responded, eagerly. Skeppy wrapped an arm around Bad’s waist to steady him, as he reached his other arm around him to press a slick finger to his hole. Bad whimpered at the stretch, hiding his face in the crook of Skeppy’s neck. Skeppy pressed soft kisses to his neck, giving him time to adjust before pushing in a second finger alongside the first. Bad made a small noise, the wet press of his mouth, against Skeppy’s neck making the younger man shiver with anticipation.</p><p>“Skeppy~! Please!” Bad whined, rocking his hips back onto Skeppy’s fingers.</p><p>“Be patient, baby. I don’t wanna hurt you” Skeppy chuckled, finally pushing in a third finger. He cursed when he felt the older man’s hole twitch around his fingers at the pet name. “Fuck” he groaned, “you like that, bad boy?”</p><p>Bad let out a lewd noise and a small “please” Skeppy withdrew his fingers slowly, “god I wanna fuck you so bad,” he muttered, spreading lube over his cock. “C’mere.”</p><p>Bad situated himself in Skeppy’s lap once again, his heart was pounding and he wondered if his friend could hear it too. Skeppy’s cock rested against his ass as said boy wiped his lube covered hand on the sheets. He grabbed Bad’s waist and lifted him slightly to line up his cock with his hole. He looked up at Bad’s face and froze. His friend looked ethereal, eyes shining with unshed tears, entire upper body flushed the prettiest pink. His lips were kiss-bitten and his hair was messed up from Skeppy’s hands.</p><p>“Skeppy,”</p><p>“You want this, bad boy?”</p><p>“Please,”</p><p>And with that, Skeppy was finally pressing into the warmth of his friend’s hole. Bad let out a moan when Skeppy finally bottomed out, clinging tightly to his friend and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. When Bad had adjusted to the sting of being stretched open, he finally began to move. Supporting himself with his hands on Skeppy’s shoulders, he slowly began to ride him. Skeppy let his head fall back against the headboard and tightened his grip on Bad’s waist, helping him move up and down. Their moans filled the room as their pace sped up.</p><p>“Ahhh-! Ah! Skeppy, oh my goodness!” Bad cried out.</p><p>“Fuck, Bad, you’re so tight, does it feel good?”</p><p>“Yes! So good! So deep Skeppy! Ah- so full!”</p><p>“Shit~” moaned Skeppy, “God, you make me crazy,” he could slowly feel his control slipping. Bad felt so good around him, and he looked so good on top of him, and his moans were so gorgeous. Skeppy knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. There was a soft thump as Skeppy pushed Bad down onto the mattress. He pulled out momentarily to situate himself over his friend, but he quickly slammed back in.</p><p>“Ahh! Skeppy~! Again! Please!” Bad practically sobbed, desperately moving his hips against him. Skeppy happily obliged him with another hard thrust. “More, more, more!” Bad begged. Skeppy felt his control finally snap, and began pounding his friend into the mattress fast and hard. Skeppy experimented with new angles, trying to find that one spot that would drive Bad wild. When he hit his prostate, Bad let out another loud sob. Desperate to hear that noise again, Skeppy angled his thrusts to hit the bundle of nerves every time. Bad wailed out cries of pleasure, blunt nails digging into Skeppy’s back.</p><p>“Oh Skeppy! Please touch me! Oh I’m so close!”</p><p>“Fuck, Bad me too” Skeppy panted, wrapping a hand around Bad’s weeping cock. He felt Bad’s hole flutter around him and that alone nearly did him in. “God, Fuck! Can I come inside you? Fill you up?”</p><p>“Please!” His hand pumped Bad’s cock furiously as he continued to pound him. “Ahh! Skeppy! I love you! Ohh!” Bad cried as he came over his stomach and Skeppy’s hand. His hole twitched around the younger as he shuddered through his climax. Skeppy crashed their lips together before burying himself as deep as he could inside his friend, moaning into his mouth as he came inside him.</p><p>Their kissing continued as they came down from their orgasms, panting into each other’s mouths. “Wow” said Skeppy, finally pulling away, “that was amazing.”</p><p>“Yeah” giggled Bad, still slightly dazed, “Now I understand why Dream and George do it so much!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>